Canadian Patent 2,094,048 to Compton et al. (hereinafter Compton) teaches a blank firing attachment for use on a gas operated automatic rifle or light machine gun. The device restricts the exit of gases from the rifle barrel when a blank cartridge is filed, thus retaining sufficient gas pressure in the barrel to actuate the rifle's automatic firing mechanism and permit blank cartridges to be fired automatically or semi-automatically.
While the Compton device provides an essential function in allowing blank rounds, such as type C79A1 blank rounds, to be fired automatically or semi-automatically, it is not designed to stop ball rounds, such as NATO standard C77 type ball rounds.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a firearm attachable bullet trap to stop at least one ball type round fired from a rifle to substantially prevent the bullet from exiting the rifle.